Phase I study with escalating doses of a chimeric anti-CD4 antibody in treating patients with refractory rheumatoid arthritis. Based on the results of this study, a multicenter double-blind placebo trial using this same antibody has been undertaken. The drug was felt to be safe and caused an immediate and sustained drop in circulating CD4+ T-cell counts.